warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of DawnClan: Shadowstar's Insanity
''Prologue Pinefire felt a drop of icy water hit him like a gentle rock on his dark brown head. His eyes snapped open in a flash, the bright blueness catching sight of the rising sun outside. The young warrior stood up, arched his back and stretched out his paws, shaking his fur. It had been a peaceful night in the warriors' den; no sound had ever woken him up in the middle of a clear black night. Pinefire strolled over to the other side of the den. Raising a paw, he prodded his older sister gently on her dark-furred shoulder. Opening one green eye, dull with sleep, she glared at her younger brother, annoyed that he had woken her up from her dreamless sleep. "Ehh.." she grumbled, her eyes adjusting to the light. "Pinefire, you lousy furball, why have you woken me?" Pinefire chuckled nervously. He knew his sister so well, and he knew her sharp personalitly. And it wasn't exactly oblivious to any DawnClan cat. "Look at the beautiful sunrise, Darkstorm." He grinned. "I think it's time the Clan woke up." Darkstorm stood up, elegantly arching her back in a good stretch. She rolled her tired eyes at her brother. "You do realise that's Lionstar's job, right?" She moaned. "You, Pinefire, have not even been a warrior for long." Pinefire's pelt grew hot with embarrassment. "Well...I was...just making a suggestion." Darkstorm smirked, carefully padding around their sleeping Clanmates. Pinefire followed, trying to keep noise to a minimum. The early, glaring sun fell down on the two cats like a spotlight. Glancing around, Pinefire's bright eyes landed on a little cavern at the opposite end of the clearing. The nursery. "Do you think Mothtail is awake?" asked Darkstorm, licking her shoulder with her dark pink tongue. "Those kits of her's are going to become apprentices soon." Pinefire glanced back at his sister. Mothtail was their mother, and the oldest nursery queen. Pinefire and Darkstorm's late father, Crowflight, had died saving DawnClan's camp from a being torn apart from a cete of bloodthirsty badgers. With both their dark fur and green eyes, Darkstorm and her father were almost identical. (With the exception of a grey ring around Crowflight's black tail which betrayed the twin-like reference.) Now, Mothtail had taken a new mate, Ravenfeather. Ravenfeather was the oldest warrior in the Clan. Pinefire was surprised that such an old cat wanted any kits at all. Ravenfeather had never had a mate or kits before, so he respected the old tom's choice to take a mate and raise his own kits before he retired to the elders' den. Darkstorm let out a dry laugh. "You know just how noisy Shadowkit can be. I'm surprised she even gets some sleep." Pinefire and Darkstorm padded quietly across the cold clearing towards the nusery. As they walked, Pinefire observed all that was around him. DawnClan's camp was surrounded by large pine and oak trees that acted as their safety border. It was usually cold all year for the Clan, not just in leaf-bare, though some bright warmness did come for greenleaf. Darkstorm entered the small but wide little den first, and her brother followed. Inside, the air was damp with a thick but comforting smell of she-cat milk, and nests littered the floor like fallen leaves. There were only three queens at the moment: Mothtail of course, with her light grey fur and bright blue eyes; Boneclaw, with her white and black belly heavy with her unborn kits and there was her sister Echostep with her two kits, Snakekit and Whitekit play fighting, batting each other with their tiny paws. Behind Mothtail, two small kits were playing with her tail, as if imagining the wriggling grey fur to be prey. One was a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes, taking the apprenence of Mothtail's late mother Turtlesplash. The other kit was a smaller black tom with a snow-white underbelly. He grabbed Mothtail's light grey tail with his paws and chewed it gently with his growing fangs. Mothtail whinced a tiny bit, trying not to let it show and turned towards her mischievous son. "Shadowkit!" The she-cat scolded gently. "For the last time, stop biting my tail. It's not a rabbit!" Shadowkit's water-blue eyes gazed upwards sheepishly. "Sorry Mothtail." The tortoiseshell she-cat pounced on her brother, grinning triumphantly. "Never let your guard down brother of mine, otherwise you'll to be mousemeat!" She teased with a gentle purr. Shadowkit wiggled underneath his sister's weight. "Get off me, Flowerkit!" He grumbled. "Say the magic word." The colourful kitten whispered. "Otherwise, I'm going to stay here forever!" "Flowerkit!" Mothtail snapped, glaring at her daughter. "Get off your brother. You know he doesn't like it!" Intimidated by her mother's hard glare, she shot off Shadowkit without even hesitating. Pinefire whinced at Mothtail's sharp tone. He remembered his mother's icy voice from when he was a kit. She was gentle one minute, and could turn into a crazy fretting fox the next, just like Darkstorm. Flowerkit snorted at Shadowkit. "You're no fun, Shadowkit." She rasped. "You timid little mouse." Pinefire stepped forward. "That's enough, Flowerkit." His voice stern. "Why don't you go and play with Snakekit and Whitekit, if that's okay with your mother." He glanced at Mothtail, who blinked him a welcoming thank you. Flowerkit let out an annoyed groan and padded over to where Snakekit and Whitekit were play fighting and carefully being watched by Echostep. Mothtail breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Pinefire." She gave her son another slow blink. "I have a hard time controlling her. She's just so naughty sometimes!" Darkstorm stepped forward until she stood beside her brother. "Aren't all kits?" Mothtail laughed. "It just seems like yesterday when I gave birth to you two." She sat up and gave her light-grey chest a lick. "You've both grown up so fast, and it won't be long before my old bones will give up and retire." Pinefire gazed at his mother. She was an older cat, but not as old as Shadowkit and Flowerkit's father. Ravenfeather would soon be retiring to the elders' den, way before his new kits would even become warriors. His blue eyes travelled to where Flowerkit had sulked off to. The tortoiseshell kitten was now playing with Echostep's kits. "Snakekit does look like her father, don't you think Mothtail?" Pinefire asked, his gaze focusing on the young Snakekit. Snakekit had pale ginger fur with three black stripes which stood out on her forehead. Her and Whitekit's father was Waspfur, a golden tabby tom that had black stripes running down each side of his body like dripping water. Both Snakekit and Waspfur had amber eyes as well. Mothtail grunted and looked over. "Oh yes; Waspfur does show in little Snakekit." Darkstorm cleared her throat. "I guess we should leave you Mothtail, you need your rest." She flicked her tail at Pinefire. "Come on brother." As the black warrior strolled calmly out of the den, Mothtail let out a raspy chuckle. "Always so demanding, isn't she?" Pinefire rolled his eyes. "You got that right." He arched his skinny back and padded towards the cave entrance. "Bye Mothtail." He called over his shoulder. But instead of Mothtail answering, a tiny voice spoke up. "Goodbye Pineyfire!" Pinefire looked back to see Shadowkit grinning at him, waving goodbye with his small tail. Pinefire smiled to himself. 'What a lovely kit, 'he thought. 'One day, I'm sure, he will grow up to be a fine warrior.' Chapter One "Enemy warrior, feel my claws!" Shadowpaw screeched as he landed on his opponent, pinning her to the ground by her shoulders and drawing up his head in triumph. "You better not steal our prey again!" The light-grey warrior that Shadowpaw had pinned to the dry ground gave meow of approval. Giving the impression that he had done well, the black apprentice scrambled off his mentor. The older cat rose to her paws and gazed at her apprentice with glee shining in her amber eyes. "That was fantastic, Shadowpaw." The grey she-cat meowed with pride. "An excellent performance of the Shoulder-drop. I can tell you will become a fine warrior in the future." She winked and Shadowpaw felt his pelt grow hot with pride and embarassment. "T-thanks Rainfall." He whispered shyly. Rainfall grinned. "Next, we'll practise the Play-dead technique. That move is very effective and will help you in a battle." Shadowpaw smiled at his mentor. When Lionstar, the great leader of DawnClan, had announced that Rainfall would be his mentor; Shadowpaw had never felt happier. Rainfall was one of the Clan's oldest and most experienced warriors, and Shadowpaw didn't expect a small and timid kit like him to gain such a noble cat as his mentor. **** As Shadowpaw and Rainfall padded back to DawnClan's camp through the undergrowth after their training, a voice rang out through the forest of pines. "Hey, Shadowpaw!" Shadowpaw spun around to see his best friend, Snakepaw, sprinting towards him, with her mentor Foxclaw walking slowly behind. The pale-ginger apprentice drew out her paws and skidded to a halt in front of him. "Hi, Snakepaw!" Shadowpaw meowed, happy to see his friend. "How did training go?" Still trying to catch her breath, Snakepaw panted for a few heartbeats before answering. "Hard." She replied. "Foxclaw and I practised the Duck and Twist ''and ''Jump and pin. It took me a few go's to perfect it, let me tell you." Shadowpaw glanced over Snakepaw's shoulder to see that Foxclaw was gazing down at her apprentice, her bright green eyes shining with pride, and her russet-coloured pelt shone brightly in the sunlight that rained down on the Clan cats with it's bright rays. "But you never gave up," Foxclaw's soft voice replied. "And that is a great skill for a warrior to have." Snakepaw grinned over her shoulder at her mentor, before turning back to Shadowpaw. "Both of you have worked well today, it seems." Rainfall meowed. "When we get back to camp, why don't you both pick out what you want from the fresh-kill pile?" Shadowpaw turned around and looked at his mentor with happiness. "Yeah!" He meowed in glee. "Thank you!" When the four cats pushed through the vines that draped over the camp entrance, Shadowpaw and Snakepaw ran across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile, racing each other to get to it first. Snakepaw was a little bit faster than her friend, and Shadowpaw gazed after her as she sped in front of him. The pale-ginger apprentice skidded to a halt at the foot of the pile that was flooded with prey. Shadowpaw saw her pick up a plump rabbit and wait for him as he chose a vole for himself. The pair padded over to the thornbush that sat waiting alone at the edge of the clearing for them. As Shadowpaw bit into the juicy vole, he looked around the camp's clearing. The apprentices' den and the warriors' den were neighbours, both with a large opening as an entrance. The leader's den stood at the far end of the camp, hustled into a corner that blocked out the sound of the busy cats. The medicine cat's den was between the elders' den and the nursery. Shadowpaw's sister, Flowerpaw, was the medicine cat's apprentice. His tortoiseshell littermste had always been interested in Sharkfang, DawnClan's medicine cat, and, as a kit, had often helped him sort out some of his healing herbs. So when Flowerpaw was granted the title of medicine cat apprentice, she couldn't have been more overjoyed. Mothtail, their mother, was going to be returning to the life of a warrior now that her kits were apprentices. So was Snakepaw's mother, Echostep. The other queen, Boneclaw, had given birth to her three kits when Shadowpaw was still in the nursery, and soon they would become apprentices themselves in the next moon or so. "Hey, you two!" A sharp, mocking tone broke through Shadowpaw's thoughts. Turning his head, he saw a dark ginger tom padding towards them. Shadowpaw groaned. It was Blazepaw. The most annoying apprentice in DawnClan, and a huge bully. Shadowpaw turned to Snakepaw, who had raised her golden head to glare at the ginger tom. "Go away Blazepaw," she spat. "We don't want any trouble here." Blazepaw stood in front of the friends, his dark blue eyes gleaming with amusement at Snakepaw. Shadowpaw snorted. Every cat in DawnClan knew that Blazepaw liked his friend, and tried everything he could to impress her. But of course, it never worked. Snakepaw hated Blazepaw as much as he did. Blazepaw glanced over at Shadowpaw and let out an unimpressed snort. "Why do you bother hanging out with this loser, Snakepaw?" he asked mockingly, ignoring her request to leave. "And why not me?" He winked at her. Snakepaw rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Shadowpaw's my friend," She hissed. "If you have a problem with that, then don't bother talking to me." Blazepaw narrowed his eyes at the ginger she-cat. Shadowpaw could have sworn he'd had seen the apprentice's teeth bare for a second in a slight snarl. "I just came to say that my warrior ceremony is tonight," he growled. "I guess you're not even going to congratulate me, are you?" Snakepaw closed her eyes and whinced. Shadowpaw knew that she didn't want to be disrespectful to her Clanmate, even if it was Blazepaw. "Well..." The ginger she-cat stammered. "Congratulations, Blazepaw." Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes at Blazepaw as he scrapped the dry earth with his claws. This was what the bully did best, taking advantage of Snakepaw's weakness, which was to show rudeness in front of a Clanmate, and he knew he was doing it. Shadowpaw so longed to rake his claws over the ginger tom's ear, but he kept his emotions under control. Blazepaw smirked at Snakepaw, his tail swishing with pride. "Why thank you, kind apprentice." He said in his mocking tone. "One day, I'm sure, you will make a great mother." ''He's making fun of her! ''Shadowpaw thought. He snapped his jaws at Blazepaw, his blue eyes aflame with the anger that surged in his heart. "Just get out of here and run back to Nightshade. She doesn't want you here, and neither do I." Blazepaw's blue eyes blazed like a cold fire, and his drew out his claws. "Is that a challenge, little flea-pelt. Aww, that's so cute!" He let out a cruel snigger. "And please, I could tear your pelt off with one swipe!" "What is going on here?" A deep voice rang out, directed towards the two apprentices. Turning round, Shadowpaw saw Blazepaw's mentor Nightshade, strolling towards them. Shadowpaw winced; every kit in the Clan was scared of Nightshade, and even though he was an apprentice now, he still had a right to fear him. Nightshade's black pelt was ruffled, like he hadn't been grooming for days; his amber eyes could pierce through the heart of any cat with a strong glare, and the most recognisable feature about him was the long pink scar that cut through his left eye and ran down his face like a tiger's stripe. As the dark warrior reached them, he glared down at Shadowpaw with his blazing eyes. "Are you spitting comments at my apprentice?" He hissed. "Just because Blazepaw's going to become a warrior tonight doesn't mean you have to resort to jealousy." Snakepaw came to stand beside Shadowpaw, her eyes narrowed and her teeth bared in a snarl. "Excuse me?" she growled. "Blazepaw's been bullying ''us! ''You always defend him, even when he's in the wrong. I bet you've been watching the whole time, you slimy frog!" Shadowpaw whinced; Snakepaw had taken it too far. Nightshade beared down on the small ginger she-cat. "What..did...you call me?" He asked in his most dangerous voice. Snakepaw shrank back, recognising her mistake in angering the black tom. Before Nightshade could do anything, a voice called out to him. "Nightshade, is there anything wrong?" Shadowpaw looked over the dark warrior's shoulder to see his half-brother, Pinefire, padding towards them. Nightshade spun round and glared at the dark brown warrior. "Nothing that concerns you, Pinefire." He rasped. "So go back to whatever you were doing before so rudely interrupting our conversation." Pinefire's expression was stern, and his posture remained straight as he confronted the dark warrior. Shadowpaw stared at his brother with pride; even when faced with the most intimidating cat in DawnClan, he never showed a twitch of fear. "I think it ''does ''concern me," he formerly replied. "When you decide to intimidate apprentices, Nightshade." Pinefire's gaze hardened to a glare. "Does Lionstar need to know about this?" Nightshade let out a snarl. "Come on, Blazepaw." He flicked his tail at his apprentice. "Let's get you ready for your ceremony. In the meantime," he turned for a heartbeat and bared his teeth at Shadowpaw and Snakepaw. "I will leave you to take care of these trouble-making apprentice, Pinefire." Shadowpaw watched as Nightshade skulked off, followed by Blazepaw. The apprentice looked over his shoulder for a brief second to scowl at him before focusing on keeping up with his mentor. 'Serves them right! 'Shadowpaw thought as he looked proudly at Pinefire. The dark brown warrior watched Nightshade and Blazepaw leave, then turned back to them. Out of the corner of his eye, Shadowpaw saw Snakepaw's tail twitch nervously. He smiled; Shadowpaw knew that Snakepaw had a huge crush on his half-brother, although she tried to keep it hidden. "There was no need for that," Pinefire told them; his voice was soft and friendly. "Nightshade will do anything in his power to defend his snarky apprentice." Snakepaw spoke up loudly from beside Shadowpaw, making him jump slightly. "T-thank...you Pinefire..." she stuttered. Pinefire chuckled. "Don't mention it." He gave her a wink. Shadowpaw saw his friend working her paws on the ground. Pinefire looked over his shoulder for a split second. Behind the brown tom, Shadowpaw could see Wolftail, the Clan deputy, striding across the clearing. Upon seeing Pinefire, the grey thick-furred she-cat flicked her huge bushy tail at him. "Looks like Wolftail wants me," he meowed. Giving the two apprentices one last gaze, he flicked his tail in farewell and padded off to meet the deputy. "Bye!" He called over his shoulder. Shadowpaw gazed after his brother, then back at Snakepaw. Amusement flooded over him as he noticed the pale she-cat's eyes blink softly. "Looks like some cat ''else wants him!" He mewed with a teasing tone. Snakepaw rounded on her friend, her amber eyes blazing with concern and embarrasement. "You won't tell any cat, will you?" "Don't worry Snakepaw," Shadowpaw repiled, the tease still mingling within his tone. "Your little secret's safe with me."